With Sorrow Comes Passion
by Tengoku Tenshi
Summary: When Kaoru and Kenshin are taken by death, can the young English woman who was the love Sano's life hold the band of loners together, or will the current government problems cause her the same fate that fell upon Kenshin? Disclaimer: I dont own RK


(This is a one-shoot I thought up this morning about how Sano felt after Kenshin passed away from the disease he gets in the last OVA's. The woman in this fanfiction is someone I made up to give it some depth I guess. Enjoy)

The news crushed him like a fly under a broom. Kenshin had died in Kaoru's arms in the Sakura Tree Field not to far from the path where he walks to come to the Dojo. His arms felt numb as he watched Megumi and Rin work non-stop to help relieve Kaoru of her pain. She had caught the sickness as well and it was clear she wouldn't be around for long.

His eyes glazed over with pain and unshed tears as he kissed the young and once wild, Jou-chan on the forehead. A soft murmur of "Rest Kaoru" escaping his lips before his chocolate eyes met Rin's emerald ones. His heart twisted and burned with undying pain at the sight of Kaoru fading from this world and Rin's exhaustion to save a dying woman.

Why did God enjoy tearing them apart like this? The once strong Kenshin-gumi now in shambles of broken glass.

Sanosuke's chocolate eyes turned from Rin to the young man in the corner. His wild, spiked black hair a trade mark for him, his bangs covering his eyes but Sano knew the boy was crying. The soft sobs he let out every once in a while was the proof of his expressed sorrow.

Hours passed like days and Sano sat silently on the wooden porch just outside the room where Megumi and Rin were finishing up on making Kaoru comfortable for the night. Tears silently fell down his cheeks as he leaned against the wooden post, his eyes staring at the stars. His thoughts racing.

'Damn you Kenshin. You lived through fighting Shishio and so much more but you couldn't fight this disease. Damn it all. Why does Jou-chan have to suffer too? Why do we all have to suffer and fall apart when things were just starting to piece together for everyone here at the Dojo?' Sano thought to himself angrily.

The soft sound of the door behind him opening distracted his thoughts and eyes. Swiftly turning around and standing he found himself rather close to the young woman from England. He remembered when he first met her; at the boat dock he found her floating in the water and couldn't help but to help the young woman who would wake to be able to tell them nothing except she was doctor from England.

She smiled as brightly as she could but some how it wasn't enough to assure the man before her. His coffee colored eyes staring down at her with both passion and yet pain. She sighed heavily, placing a hand on his bare chest and moving the other to be placed over his left cheek. "We've done all we can Sagara-kun. She won't be around for long. I think it's best if you go in and say farewell tonight."

He wrapped his arms around her small waist tenderly, as if, if he were to touch her to hard she would crumble. Finding the dip in her neck and shoulder comfortable, he buried his face in her golden hair and neck, parting his lips slightly he gently placed kisses on her neck. He knew it was her weakness and at the moment hearing her say his name with pleasure lingering lightly in the words was the only thing that could make him happy.

Rin knew he was looking for a moment of happiness, she knew he loved her more then anything else and she returned the strong feelings willingly and yet she couldn't find the strength to smile. He was in so much pain, emotionally. He had lost his best friend and now he was about to lose the woman who was like his little sister. His name rolled off her lips so softly and gently it seemed so natural. It was true she would usually giggle like a little girl when he did, it tickled her and drove her insane at the chills of pleasure it sent down her spine but tonight, the coldness of the air and the aura of death was over coming such a feeling.

"Sanosuke." She said again. Trying her best to look him the eyes but he wouldn't lift his head from her neck. She felt him slowly pull his lips from her neck and part of her screamed for more but the other half knew very well it wasn't the time or place for such actions. His arms fastened her against him as hot tears dripped onto her lavender kimono. She found her hands squeezing his white and black shirt rather tightly and burring her face in his neck as he rested his on hers. What could she say? The woman Sano had grown to love as a sister was fading away and she couldn't offer enough comfort to equal out the pain.

"Sano, Please go see Kaoru before going to bed." She pleaded as he slowly lifted his head. A soft wind of spring air shifted her hair to gently trace his features and settle over her shoulder. Lifting her hand she gently twirled his red ribbon around her finger as she hugged him one last time, though it lasted for minutes it seemed like hours of mourning. His broken sobs making her heart cry in pain for everyone and for the woman who was dying that she admired for holding this band of runts and loners together.

She regrettably released him from the hug, her hands traveling from his shoulders down his arm and finally into his hands that were so rough from all the battles and fights he had fought but it didn't bother her, if anything it made her proud and happy, for some strange reason. She slowly began to walk away, her fingers lingering lightly on his before pulling away but before she could even get 2 feet away she was pulled back to him rather roughly that it surprised her.

He held her as if the sky was falling and this would be their last moment together. He pinned her against the support beam of the porch and smiled lightly down at her. His chocolate eyes melting her emerald. Many of times they had goofed off and he had placed kisses down her neck lightly but never had they kissed on the lips. It was as if they were waiting for the right moment, and right now wasn't the moment Rin was thinking of but it was clear it was what Sano needed. He needed it as a reassurance she would always be there, that she would never leave him.

His eyes closed and before she knew what was happening she was caught in a kiss she knew she would never forget. His lips pressed forcefully yet in a way gently against her own. His strong, long arms snaked around her waist. His hands lingered in the middle of her back, a few of his fingers tracing circles on her kimono before one hand traveled up to the back of her neck as if to support her from the force of the kiss, while the other hand traveled lower, and lower to rest on the small of her back. He pressed her closer to him if it were even possible. She thought it would have been a simple peck on the lips but she was surprised when it deepened into a more passionate kiss. She thought the small butterfly kisses on her neck made her shake with pleasure but it was nothing compared to this. Tears slowly poured from both of their eyes as they remained in that passionate kiss. Her hands cupping the side of his face as his held her neck and rubbed the small of her back.

Sano could feel her shake lightly in his arms and for a moment he forgot all the troubles and worries of the world. Smirking within his head at how he had made the sword master / doctor shiver so much in pleasure.

Rin's fingers traced the side of his neck, feeling his skin warm to her touch and growing hotter. She smiled inwardly knowing that she always made the rooster head hot when she touched him. It was a natural reaction of his body when it came to her. Her hands found their way to his bare chest that the white shirt he wore did no justice in covering, but it wasn't like it bothered Rin.

Time had pasted and they finally released one another from the kiss, Sano automatically resting his head in the curve of her neck and shoulder once again. She could feel his heavy breathing linger on her skin as he tried to control himself. Sweat slowly forming on his face and mixing with tears that dripped onto her kimono.

Her arms slowly encircled him in a loving hug as they fell to their knees, his head now resting on her chest and his arms wrapped loosely around her waist. She kept her arms wrapped around his shoulders, burring her face in his chocolate hair that smelled of sweet pines. A sigh of content escaping her mouth as she let her salty tears mix with his spiky hair.

"Anata, go to her. Please." Rin whispered softly in his ear. Her body felt lost and cold as he slowly pulled away from her and stood. A slight nod of his head was given to tell her he would do as she asked. He offered her his hand and she gratefully took it in order to get up. (Anata Darling)

He silently watched her walk down to her room and entered it before silently shutting the door. His eyes slowly traveling to the door before him. The candles were being blown out and Megumi exited the room bowing her head when she saw Sano, avoiding his eyes as she walked toward the bathhouse to wash up before leaving to go back to the clinic.

His footsteps were light and silent as he walked into the room as casually as ever, trying to keep his cool he placed his hands in this pockets like he always did. Eyes never leaving the young woman lying in the bed before him.

He fell to his knees at her side, grasping her weak pale hand in his large rough hands. Pressing the back of her hand to his face he cried and sobbed. "Kaoru I'm sorry I couldn't save Kenshin. I'm sorry I can't save you." He whispered ever so softly to her, not expecting her to hear him. But a soft squeeze from her hand told him she heard him. "Rooster-baka." She whispered. "You protected us all so many times. Don't you ever feel regret. It's my time. Not yours. Love her Sano. Never let her go." She finished as her shinning blue eyes looked at him. "I love you brother." She said before her hand fell lifeless into his hands. His tears couldn't bring her back but in a way he didn't want them to bring her back. Because if she came back she would have to suffer through the disease again and he knew no one was ready to go through it again and Kaoru would only be miserable. In death she could be in Kenshin's arms again.

Gently running his fingers over her eyes, he closed them for the last time. Shaking hands pulled the covers over her smiling face and he bowed his head in prayer. "Kenshin, Kaoru. Watch over us." He whispered.

Dazed and dizzy he stumbled out onto the porch, the spring breeze wrapping around him like a pair of loving arms. No one could see his tears or hear his cries because they were silent.

Where would he go? Would he return to his house at the roughy and row? Or should he stay here and support Yahiko and Rin. Would he travel to Hiko's in order to inform Hiko and Kenji of the sudden tragedy so he could have time to clear his thoughts?

His lifeless eyes caught sight of the candle that was flickering just outside Rin's room, like a light for stranded souls to come there and seek salvation from the darkness of the world. A light telling him he was welcome, and he felt like one of those souls. He didn't notice that his legs were carrying him closer to that small flickering light, nor did he notice the young boy watching him with a smile on his face.

Yahiko knew Rin was the only one who could save his 'big brother' Sano from the pain that would never end. But as for Yahiko. Where would he go? His eyes were caught by the small flame's dance that was suddenly blocked by a small yet tall body. Welcoming emerald eyes looked at him and smiled, a hand waved for him to come join her in the small room that was now lite with candles and lanterns. 

He ran toward her, not noticing that he was actually complying with the offer. He watched as Rin took Sano's hand in hers and gently squeezed it. Tears splashed down his cheeks as he found himself burring his face into her kimono; his arms wrapping around her and sobs escaping his mouth in an attempt to ease the pain. A gentle hand rubbed his back and he felt another hand placed on his shoulder, gently squeezing it.

The three stranded souls walked silently into the room, tears the only evidence that time had not frozen over and left them in a pit of sorrow. The small candle remained there, its small flame still flickering in the darkness of the moonless night.

Sano sat silently behind Rin. His arms wrapped around her waist as he pulled her closer to him. His eyes not on her but on the young male in her arms. His spiky black head resting on Rin's right shoulder while Sano's rested peacefully on her left. Even though the boy was a sleep she still rubbed his back and shoulder as if he were a walk and still crying his eyes out over the death of the woman who was like a mother to him.

A soft sigh escaped Sano's mouth and ticked Rin's ear. Her head turned slightly to look at him, a smile tracing over her lips. She closed her eyes as she placed a gentle kiss on his cheek. "We'll make it. I promise." She whispered into his ear as she leaned against his tall lean form again.

Sano quickly looked at Yahiko as he felt one of Yahiko's hand's suddenly pull on his pants leg and the other held onto the back of Rin's obi.

"He's scared we'll fade away too. I can't blame him really." Sano said as he took the hand that grasp his pants leg into his own, squeezing it slightly to assure the sleeping boy they were still there.

What could this small band of misfits do now? How would they live?

That would have to wait until the sun rose once again.

(Um... yeah... I'm kind of surprised at how long I made this. I thought it would be a one shoot but I'm thinking about making it a small story of troubles and strife's as well as sudden problems because of Himura and Kaoru's death. I dunno. We'll see.)

Ja Ne

-B8- 


End file.
